Saito Hitomi
Saito Hitomi (斉藤瞳) is a former singer, once apart of Hello! Project. She was a former member of Hello! Project's futsal club, Gatas Brilhantes H.P., and the leader of the group Melon Kinenbi until its disbandment in 2010. She has currently left show business. History 2000 Saito joined Hello! Project in 2000 becoming part of the group Melon Kinenbi, becoming the leader of the group. After being recruited from the Second Morning Musume and Heike Michiyo Protegee Audition in 1999. 2003 She was selected to be part of the one-shot group ROMANS and part of the shuffle 11WATER. In march, she also made appearances on the TV Show "Sexy Onna Juku" for the short time it ran. 2005 She took part of the Hello! Project Akagumi concert which was one of two concert groups Hello! Project , its name meaning "red group". In August she took part and became a one of the regualrs on the TV show "Musume Dokyu!". In September she took part and became a regular on the radio show "TBC Fun Field Mōretsu Mōdasshu" 2009 On March 31, 2009, Hitomi graduated along with the rest of the Elder Club. However, the Elder Club graduation concert was held on February 1, 2009, at Yokohama Arena. 2010 In February, It was announced that Melon Kinenbi decided to disband. Saito announced at Melon Kinenbi’s break-up concert that she would be leaving show business. Since then she has appeared happily on the blogs of other former members who have begun solo work. In August, Saito married comedian Jirō Hachimitsu (born Jirō Takano) of duo "Tokyo Dynamite" and decided to take a break from show business. ;The announcement of the marriage from the the Natalie.mu article (translation by Philosoranter): :"It was announced that Saito Hitomi, formerly of Melon Kinenbi, married comedian Hachimitsu Jiro of Tokyo Dynamite. :They entered into the family register on August 3rd, recognized by the Japan Apiary Honey Society and the Japan Honey Union as "Honey Day (Hachi-Mitsu no Hi). There are no plans for a service or reception, nor are there plans for a press conference. Hachimitsu Jiro’s official comment will stand in place of other official announcements." ;Comments from Hachimitsu Jiro & Saito Hitomi: :"We announce our wedding on this day. :I asked her, "What are you going to do once you’ve split up?" :She said, "Go back to Niigata." :I said, "I’ll take care of you for the rest of our lives. Don’t go back to Niigata," and gave her a ring. :Please watch over us from now on. ~''Hachimitsu Jiro & Saito Hitomi''" 2011 On October 15, 2011, it was announced that Saito and Hachimitsu have divorced. Profile *'Name': Saito Hitomi (斉藤瞳) *'Nicknames': Hitomin, "Boss", Hito-chan, Hito, Saito *'Birthdate': October 31, 1981 (age 31) *'Birthplace': Niigata Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type': A *'Height': 155 cm *'Hobbies:' Decorating nails, searching for snacks *'Special skill:' Good handwriting, playing taiko. *'Favorite colors:' Purple, white, black, brown, khaki *'Favorite flowers:' Calla lilies *'Favorite movies:' Tonari no Totoro *'Favorite word:' Love *'Favorite food:' Chocolate *'Disliked food:' Raw fish, grass-smelling vegetables, mushrooms, haute cuisine *'Favorite Melon Kinenbi song:' Endless Youth *'Hello! Project groups': **Melon Kinenbi (2000-2010) **ROMANS (2003) **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) *'Shuffle units': **2001: 10-nin Matsuri **2002: Happy 7 **2003: 11WATER **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Sports Groups': **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (??-2010) Singles Featured In Melon Kinenbi *Amai Anata no Aji *Kokuhaku Kinenbi *Denwa Matteimasu *This is Unmei *Saa! Koibito ni Narou *Natsu no Yoru wa Danger! *Kousui *Akai Freesia *Chance of LOVE *MI DA RA Matenrou *Kawaii Kare *Namida no Taiyou *Champagne no Koi *Nikutai wa Shoujiki na EROS *Unforgettable *Onegai Miwaku no Target ~Mango-pudding Mix~ *Charisma, Kirei *Onegai Miwaku no Target (Indie) *DON'T SAY GOOD-BYE (Indie) *Pinchi wa Chance - Baka ni Narou ze! (Indie) *sweet suicide summer story (Indie) *Seishun-on-the-Road (Indie) *Melon Tea (Indie) 10nin Matsuri *Dancing! Natsu Matsuri Happy 7 *Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! 11WATER *BE ALL RIGHT! ROMANS *SEXY NIGHT ~Wasurerarenai Kare~ H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Solo Songs *2007.12.12 Akuma de FAKE (あくま de FAKE) Photobooks Works TV shows Radio Trivia *She has said in a 2004 interview that the people she respects the most are her mother and Nakazawa Yuko. *Her image is known as the "sexy seductive" member. * She is well-known for being really funny. Being in constant battles with hosts on HEY!x3 and Utaban, resulting in some great moments. *She got her nickname "Boss" in Melon Kinenbi after she was made leader of the group. *Is good friends with Maeda Yuki and Inaba Atsuko. External Links *Official Thread *Beauty Oricon Article About Hitomi’s Marriage Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:10nin Matsuri Category:Happy 7 Category:11WATER Category:ROMANS Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1981 births Category:Members from Niigata Category:Hello! Project Akagumi Category:Elder Club Category:2009 departures Category:1999 additions Category:Blood type A Category:October Births Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members who are married Category:Members who are divorced